


doctor fashion

by natalunasans



Series: Smaller on the Outside [28]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Fashion & Couture, M/M, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans





	doctor fashion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrphielBurrito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphielBurrito/gifts).



The Master lets his eyes travel slowly from the (polished?!) tips of the Doctor’s leather(?!) shoes, over tasteful (though polka-dot) socks, up impossibly long (black) trouser legs, to a crisp dark-purple and burgundy striped button-up shirt (tucked in). They’ve even shaved. He looks them right in the eyes:

“I might never get another chance to say this, Doctor.” 

They look at him quizzically. They do a good quizzical, with the asymmetrical eyebrows he’s got so used to on their current face.

“...Because I’ve seen the rest of what’s in your closet, you know.  Anyway, you look really elegant, for once.”


End file.
